Bonds can be mended
by Daughter of the Oceans
Summary: Happy 2018, Year of the Dog! The Lunar New Year Lantern Festival has begun, but Taiwan isn't feeling so happy. It's a time for families to celebrate together, but how can she when her own family is broken? Will this year be any different?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, because if I did, I would be bloody rich and I'm definitely not**.

 **This is in memory of the first anime I've ever seen, and my OTP from Hetalia. Although I usually prefer the romantic stories of my OTP, this one focuses more of the family relationship. It's in tribute to the Lunar New Year, Year of the Dog this year!**

Although it was the day of the Lantern Festival, she didn't feel that happy.

"Come on, it's the last day of the New Year Celebrations, cheer up girl!" She whispered to herself in efforts to rise her spirits.

She failed.

Because every New Year Celebration meant another year without a member of their family. He wasn't dead, but rather left them in anger. Although she supposed during that particular time, everyone had hatred in their hearts.

"Mei Mei, get yourself over here and help me set these lanterns over here," Hong Kong's lazy voice drawled into her ears.

Taiwan shook herself out of her daydreaming. "O-oh! Coming!"

Racing to her brother, she hurriedly picked up some ribbon to tie the lantern Hong Kong had in his hand up to the ledge.

"You seem agitated and nervous." His blunt voice cut façade like a knife slicing air.  
"AHAHAHAHA!" She giggled nervously. "Whatever are you talking about?! I'm perfectly fine, yup, I'm good!"

Hong Kong raised a thick eyebrow. "Sure. Whatever you say."

Which meant he didn't believe her in the slightest. Drat.

"Aiyaa! What are you two doing there standing around? The official festival starts in an hour and there's so much still left to do-aru!" China shrieked with numerous preparations in his arms.

"You've been busy," Hong Kong dryly commented.

"Something you have obviously not been!" China retorted sassily.

Taiwan struggled to not laugh but once again, failed. A loud snicker snuck from her lips, causing both of her brothers to glance at her.

Having a slightly grumpy expression, China threw a bunch of the preparations he had in Taiwan's face, the latter darting around to catch them. She looked like a drunk pelican.

"If you have time to giggle, you have time to work." China finished and dashed away, yelling something how he forgot to check on the food's progress.

"Always worries over food," Hong Kong sighed.

Taiwan nodded, agreeing with him. Hong Kong walked away, mumbling grumpily about all the work he was forced to do. Taiwan was left to her own thoughts. While she arranged several clutches of flowers in vases, she pondered if he was going to come or not. Many of the Asian nations gathered in China for the Lantern Festival, just to celebrate together. Sometimes he came, sometimes not. But he hadn't come in over three years. Maybe this time….

"TAIWAN!"

Taiwan yelped in surprise, knocking over a vase. Luckily it didn't break and was empty. She whipped around and glared at the only person she knew who would do that.

"Thanks a lot!" She hissed.

South Korea laughed unashamed. "Loosen up, sis-daze! After all, relaxation was made in Korea!"

She sweat dropped. Honestly, sometimes she couldn't believe her brother.

"Ne, do you think he'll come?" She asked quietly while finishing the flower vases.

The laughter and cheer dimmed in South Korea's eyes. "I dunno. I hope not-daze."  
She frowned. "You're still mad about that?"

"Other people may not still be angry, but he will forever be the reason there are two Koreas." South Korea said darkly.

Even her normally childish and playful brother had a dark side. All the Nations did. They weren't all just sunshine and rainbows (even America and Italy had their moments). Wars and disasters had shaped them after all. She vividly remembered when she left China to attempt to be her own nation. She believed she was her own independent country, China said she was one of his more rebellious provinces. It really depended on who you asked. But that period of time, with all the fighting and shouting, she never wanted that to happen to her family again, even though she was one of the shouters.

"Ah well, there's still tons to do." South Korea sighed, breaking the gloomy mood. "We'd better get to work-daze."

"You mean, I'll be doing the work with you pretending to help so China doesn't make you do actual work." Taiwan mused, giggling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about-daze."

After long last, the sun began to set and the Lanterns lit the city. It was beautiful. Taiwan thought each year, the decorations got better and better. Crimson, gold and orange lights filled the sky, with ribbons of magnificent color were tied into delicate knots and the scents of delicious, steamy food floated around. But what Taiwan loved the most was the smiling and joyful children, free from their tiring burdens.

"Woohoo! Can't wait for Hong Kong's awesome fireworks-daze, which were made in Korea!" South Korea cackled gleefully.

"This year, you're not helping me." Hong Kong said bluntly, shattering South Korea's dreams.

"WAH?! What do you mean?!" The Korean Nation wailed pitifully.

Vietnam smacked South Korea's head with her large boat paddle. "Cease your pathetic whining."

Taiwan glanced around happily, seeing many of her fellow Asian nations present.

Thailand. Vietnam. Malaysia. Cambodia. The Philippines. Indonesia. Singapore. Hong Kong. South Korea. Laos. Macau. Bengal. Even North Korea arrived, dragged to the celebrations by Vietnam. Mongolia never came as Mongolia had bad blood with China (really bad blood, but the arguments between Mongolia and China were hilarious). India didn't come because he was always busy celebrating his own holidays. And Taiwan didn't know if he would come.

She sighed, was it too much to ask for her family to be complete again?

"Japan, you made it." Hong Kong said.

Taiwan's head snapped up, did he actually come?

He did.

In a blue and black kimono, stood Japan, the Land of the Rising Sun.

Several of the island nations in the Pacific still hated his guts, especially Indonesia and the Philippines. They both regarded Japan coldly but not unkindly.

Japan bowed low. "Excuse my intrusion."

Vietnam smiled softly. "Welcome to the celebrations."

While the Asian nations celebrated hard and had a fantastic time, everyone could definitely feel the tension between Japan and mostly everyone else, especially China. Although China was busy with all the other things he was responsible for, like practically everything.

Taiwan shyly went up to Japan, who was busily trying to figure out whether he wanted to buy noodles or spring rolls.

"I recommend on Gege's spring rolls, they're really good." Taiwan's soft voice said. "But you already knew that."

Japan turned slowly around to face her, his steely brown eyes boring into hers. Taiwan mentally regretted her decision to talk to her brother.

"It's been decades since I've had China's spring rolls." Japan replied politely.

Taiwan sensed the deep underlying tone of coldness in his voice. What was she doing?

"Yes. It's been too long." Taiwan murmured.

Japan's face stayed placid, as did his eyes. They said eyes are the windows of your soul and heart. So why couldn't she read his eyes?

"What are you trying to do?" Japan asked coolly.

There goes her plan. "Why are you to distant? It isn't the 1900's anymore. Come back to the family." Taiwan answered, a tint of pleading evident in her tone.

"It's not just then. It goes much deeper than that." Japan said coldly yet somehow still politely.

Taiwan often received complaints of being too stubborn. And here was a time where she could feel her temper rising. Although she mostly preferred Japan to her bossy older brother aka China, there we times.

"But we've both experienced his rule. Don't forget, I was also there." Taiwan shot back.

A glint of kind warmth shimmered in his eyes before they turned cold again. But not as cold.

"I remember clearly." He said distantly. "But we've changed since then."

"But not too much that we still can't be happy as a family." Taiwan retorted. "I would rather us be a dysfunctional but happy family together than people who are perfect but aren't family."

"Families aren't always happy." Japan's words stung.

Taiwan was having some slight difficulties figuring out what to say next. "No, but we were."

Japan didn't say anything for a minute, which scared Taiwan. Then he laughed softly, startling her.

"I guess we were. Before I destroyed that happiness and peace." Japan smiled sadly.

Taiwan smiled softly. "All people can be forgiven."

"Can they?"

Taiwan nodded kindly. "Anyone can. Even if no one else does."

"And who will forgive that person if no one in the world does?" Japan calmly inquired.

For once, she had the upper hand in this conversation. "The person can forgive themselves. It's the first and last step to forgiveness."

Because even though Japan remained neutral about his separation from China, Taiwan knew that on the inside, he hadn't forgiven himself. And to harbor that kind of feeling isn't good at all. Even for immortal nations. They were human too.

"Sometimes you can't forgive yourself."

Taiwan was starting to become annoyed with Japan. Why was he so obstinate?!

"Well then that's your fault." She snapped. "If you can't forgive yourself, then the only one to blame is you." That was a tad harsher than she meant. But maybe it helped.

Japan appeared slightly taken back, as if he had never heard Taiwan speak like that before. A smile cracked onto Japan's face. "Perhaps. You've grown for the better, little sister."

Taiwan smiled brightly and hugged her older, dependable brother, who returned the embrace.

Firework exploded in the background, and she could faintly hear Hong Kong and Singapore having a party setting off the fireworks and China scolding them to be more careful. The laughter of the Asian nations and sounds of cheer faded into the background.

Taiwan was happy where she was.

Bonds, even ones broken for hundreds of years, could be mended. Perhaps not immediately, but over time. For families should never be divided.

The Year of the Dog did indeed bring loyalty.

Happy Year of the Dog!

 **A/N**

 **Personally I consider Taiwan a country, but I know the Chinese don't. So it's really a matter of opinion until Taiwan does or doesn't become an official nation.**


End file.
